


ifly

by thunderylee



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Body Worship, Canon Universe, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Current Events, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, koyama's feelings, mentions of body shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama loves every part of Shige.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	ifly

**Author's Note:**

> shige flashed his belly on news story show the other day (last week? what is time) and people had some mean things to say about it. :( happy birthday shige! title from the song by [bazzi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhh3_-JRnDc).

Koyama’s not even supposed to be here, but what their managers don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides, they’re just as likely to share germs by touching the same ping-pong balls on NEWS Story Show as they would from anything that conspires here tonight. At least that’s what Koyama read online.

Shige doesn’t look surprised to see him, just ushers him through the front door before the aircon can escape. The summer has been rather humid, but Shige’s apartment is usually a refrigerator no matter what temperature it is outside.

“I’d ask what you’re doing here, but I can see it in your eyes,” Shige greets him, looking entirely too good in a regular T-shirt and shorts, his glasses perched on his nose.

“Am I that transparent?” Koyama asks, but he already knows the answer in the way he’s slowly raking his eyes up and down Shige’s body. “I’m lonely.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Kei.”

Koyama opens his mouth to protest, but he’s blocked by a pair of lips and strong arms wrapping around him. It takes him a second to process the sudden physical contact after months of nothing, but then his hands are all over Shige’s torso, settling on the soft flesh just above his hips.

“You are beautiful,” Koyama speaks without thinking, pressing the words into Shige’s lips as they slowly part for him. “Just as you are.”

“Have you been on Twitter again?” Shige asks knowingly, and Koyama pulls away sheepishly. “I told you before, I don’t care if people think I got fat.”

“You didn’t, though,” Koyama insists, kissing down Shige’s jaw to his neck since Shige wants to talk. This just means he gets to hear Shige’s moan unhindered when he trails his fingers along Shige’s abdomen. “You’re fucking perfect.”

“You’re biased,” Shige replies, and Koyama frowns as he drops to his knees and lifts Shige’s shirt enough to replace his fingers with his mouth. “We are not doing this in the genkan, Keiichiro.”

“Then where are we doing it?” Koyama asks facetiously, taking pride in the way Shige’s belly flutters underneath his lips. He could touch Shige all day, even if Shige probably wouldn’t let him.

Shige makes it until Koyama’s chin bumps something firm before yanking him up by both arms. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Koyama forces his eyes open and it’s worth it to see Shige’s face already flushed, his breath heavy as he stares at Koyama in some kind of disbelief. “I’d like to do more of it,” Koyama says seriously, and Shige drags him down the hall.

It’s Koyama who lays Shige down onto his back, preening at the pleased sound he gets as they tumble onto Shige’s bed. Shige obediently raises his arms when Koyama starts to pull off his shirt, and Koyama pauses when he sees the fabric wrapped around Shige’s wrists above his head.

“You have a rather interesting look on your face,” Shige says. “What are you thinking about?”

“Tying you up,” Koyama answers.

Shige grins at him. “No way you could go that long without me touching you.”

In response, Koyama runs his fingers up the insides of Shige’s arms and watches the man beneath him arch and roll his eyes back into his head. “I could do it for a while.”

“Go ahead,” Shige says, and a rush of _something_ courses through Koyama’s veins. “I don’t care about this shirt, so it’s okay to stretch it.”

Koyama takes his time making his way back up to Shige’s wrists, making sure they’re comfortably bound before wrapping the shirt snugly around them. He uses his mouth on the way back down, flicking his tongue along the inside of Shige’s elbow and smiling at the way Shige jerks.

He returns to Shige’s mouth, drinking down the faint noises of frustration when Shige can’t move his arms to embrace Koyama, and Koyama’s enjoying this more than he thought he would. He doesn’t partake in bondage too much, at least as the one who’s doing the restraining, but he rather likes the way he feels with free reign of Shige’s body, nothing to distract him from his mission to love every single centimeter.

He doesn’t rush. He’s got plenty of time; the night is young. Shige moans softly when Koyama trails fingertips along his rib cage and Koyama takes the opportunity to lick between Shige’s parted lips, easily luring out Shige’s tongue. They kiss so deeply that Koyama loses his mind, his hands moving on their own as they feel the muscles and soft skin of Shige’s chest and abdomen, struggling to abandon Shige’s mouth to taste more of him.

Finally he pries himself away, mouthing along Shige’s neck that automatically stretches out for him, now feeling those low noises against his lips. It’s intoxicating to have all of his senses overloaded by Shige like this, his mouth and hands moving on their own as they lower a little bit more. Shige’s flesh quivers under his touch and Koyama seeks out more of it, kissing all over Shige’s collarbone as his hands drop to the waistband of Shige’s shorts.

His lips bump a nipple and Shige moans out loud, leading Koyama to suck and lick it until Shige squirms.

“ _Kei-chan_ ,” Shige groans out, and Koyama could do this for hours just to hear Shige say his name like that. “Stop teasing me.”

Koyama brings up a hand to rub the other nipple and Shige whines so pitifully that Koyama drops his other hand between Shige’s legs, groping him right where he’s hardening in his shorts.

“Fuck,” Shige growls, the force in his voice going straight between Koyama’s own legs. “Take them off, Kei, come on.”

The only reason Koyama follows orders is because it bares more of Shige’s skin for him to taste and feel, even if it’s nowhere near where Shige wants him. It’s kind of empowering to watch him fall apart like this, even if Koyama can only take so much begging and pleading before giving in. He’s here to please, after all, not torture.

Shige’s thighs fall open at the first press of Koyama’s fingers between them, gently tracing the muscles while he returns to kissing Shige’s belly. He loves Shige’s belly whether it’s flat or fluffy, because it caves in whenever he gets close, then trembles from his touch. He hopes Shige remembers how this feels when he sees those mean comments online, or people make jokes to his face; even if he really did have a gut, it would be more for Koyama to kiss and love.

His hands run down the length of Shige’s legs, not quite reaching the ankles before they come back up, sifting the soft hair through his fingers. He mouths his way down to Shige’s hip and gently rubs Shige’s balls, shuddering from the soft moan Shige emits. He’s not going to make it much longer without being touched, but he really wants to finish his full-body worship before he’s too absorbed in his own pleasure to appreciate what’s laid out before him.

He makes the mistake of opening his eyes and sees Shige’s cock completely hard and curved against his body, a little bead of precome at the tip. Koyama’s mouth practically waters and he licks all the way up the underside, reveling in the noises Shige makes at the sudden contact.

“Kei, oh my god,” Shige gasps, followed by a thud further up the mattress. “It is _killing_ me not to unbind my wrists and sink my fingers in your hair, _fuck_.”

“Just a little longer,” Koyama says, grinning when Shige’s cock twitches from his breath, and Shige’s next moan is much louder as Koyama sucks on the head. He can’t take it all the way in his mouth, but he can make up the difference with his hand, and Shige’s continuous noises tell him that it’s more than good enough.

Shige’s hips start to move on their own, his body trembling for a different reason now, a test of his willpower. Shige could get out of the restraint if he wanted to; he could also thrust into Koyama’s mouth without using his hands at all. But this is Koyama’s show and Shige knows it, though he’s struggling to remain still and compliant with Koyama sucking him off like this.

“Keiichiro,” Shige growls, and Koyama’s hum has him jerking even more. “Get up here.”

As much as Koyama is loving this, he can’t ignore that tone and lets Shige’s cock fall from his lips, kissing his path up Shige’s chest one last time. His skin burns under his clothes and he rubs against Shige’s bare thigh for some kind of stimulation, every cell in his body begging for contact.

“Untie me,” Shige says in a much gentler voice, and Koyama presses their mouths together as he slides his hands up Shige’s arms and does what he’s told.

The instant Shige’s hands are released, they’re all over him, shoving off clothes until he’s as naked as Shige is, the pressure spreading through his touch-starved body so fast that he shakes.

“See, I told you,” Shige says, holding Koyama close until Koyama’s nerves calm down. “You can’t go that long without being touched, especially when you’re touching me. What were you even thinking?”

“I wanted to love every part of you,” Koyama answers honestly, the words flowing straight from his heart. “And you looked nice all helpless like that.”

Shige chuckles as he lowers his face to Koyama’s neck, and now Koyama’s the one moaning. “You can still be in charge,” Shige says in this sinfully low voice. “Do you want to have me?”

Koyama’s nerves answer before he does, sending a chill up his spine as he settles on top of Shige. “Is that okay?”

Shige nods and Koyama leans down to kiss him, much more heatedly know that he knows he’s going to be the one inside Shige tonight. They don’t do it this way too often, not that they do it much to begin with, especially lately. Now, it’s all Koyama can think about, both hands lowering to Shige’s ass to squeeze the flesh, indirectly encouraging his thighs to fall open.

“Hold that thought,” Shige whispers, tearing himself away from Koyama’s mouth like it takes a lot of effort to reach over toward the nightstand. When he returns, he takes Koyama’s right hand and coats the fingers himself, such an intimate action that Koyama’s heart skips a beat.

Koyama’s kissing him before he’s done talking, something about wanting to feel Koyama’s long fingers which would have probably been nice to hear except that Koyama needed to be close to him _now_. Shige doesn’t seem to mind, kissing back with both hands clutching onto Koyama’s back as Koyama’s hand makes their way between them.

Shige gasps into his mouth when he makes contact, but he’s nodding without breaking their kiss and Koyama pushes a finger inside, slowly moving back and forth before he can get in another. He takes his time with this just like before, stretching Shige until he can get deeper, gauging by the moans that tickle his tongue when he finds the right spot.

Shige pushes back against him, legs wrapping around Koyama’s waist as he chases the pleasure, and Koyama slips in the third finger, letting out a gasp of his own when Shige reaches down to touch him. His whole hand around Koyama’s cock and Koyama has to fight to maintain their kiss, though they’re both breathing heavily with their lips barely touching.

“Now, Kei,” Shige hisses, exhaling harshly when Koyama pulls out his fingers. “Give it to me.”

Shige’s the one who lines them up, but it’s Koyama who unites them, gripping both of Shige’s thighs as he slowly pushes in. He feels Shige’s lips on his face, covering him with kisses like Koyama is the one who needs comfort here, and maybe he is. He’s already overwhelmed by the feelings that brought him here; everything else pushes him over the top.

It takes a good number of slow, careful thrusts, but Koyama gets all the way in, bottoming out with a low groan that’s muffled by Shige’s skin as Koyama presses his face into Shige’s collarbone. As expected, he can’t do anything but hold onto Shige as his hips move on pure instinct, his attention latched onto Shige’s noises for any sign of pain.

All he hears are moans, the good kind that have him thrusting harder and deeper to hear more. Shige’s nails dig into his back and it feels good, the perfect amount of pain to offset the pleasure as they come together over and over again. Shige’s not staying still by any means, rocking up in contrast to take Koyama even deeper and they both cry out from the pressure.

Shige’s body jerks and Koyama keeps hitting that spot, loving the way Shige falls apart beneath him as he reaches down to wrap a hand around Shige’s cock. Shige chokes on his next moan, and Koyama’s lips move to Shige’s sternum like he can get through to his lungs that way and help him breathe. It seems to work well enough, at least Shige manages to inhale and exhale if a bit choppy and laced with moans.

“I fucking love you.”

It just slips out, Koyama not even aware that he’d actually said it until Shige holds him tighter, the passion between them growing with each thrust. Koyama’s free hand slides up Shige’s back as he gets close, stroking Shige faster in an attempt to get him there too, and he knows he’s succeeded when Shige’s nails scratch _down_ his back so sharply that there’s no way he doesn’t have any marks, if not broken skin.

“I’m gonna come,” Shige gasps out, and Koyama makes it until the first twitch in his hand before he follows suit. They both slow to a stop at the same time, which would be funny if Koyama was more in control of his breath right now; as it is, he does well to remember which way is up, but only after a good number of seconds.

Finally, Shige inhales so deeply that Koyama rises and falls with it, and Koyama finds the energy to pull out and roll to the side. He doesn’t get too far, Shige’s arms still around him despite the sweat and the heat amplifying between them.

His eyes are still closed when Shige kisses him, slow and sensual, and Koyama’s content to ignore reality a little while longer. His hands return to Shige’s body without too much active thought, and he doesn’t notice they’ve migrated to Shige’s belly until Shige laughs out of their kiss and looks down pointedly.

“You’re going to give me a weight complex more than any Internet haters,” he teases, covering one of Koyama’s hands with his own. “You’re acting like I’m pregnant or something.”

“You’re beautiful,” Koyama mumbles, still not entirely conscious. “However Shige exists is how Shige is meant to be.”

“So biased,” Shige says, but he laces their fingers together. “Are you still gonna race over here to ravish me when I do get fat?”

Koyama nods and squeezes him as much as he can without actually moving. “More to love.”

“I fucking love you too,” Shige tells him, and Koyama grins into their kiss.


End file.
